Perkedel
by Dina Yoon
Summary: Sasuke membeli perkedel! Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Check this one out!


Halloooo!  
>Aku kembali dengan fic kedua~ (nggak ada yang nanyak)<p>

Kali ini aku buat fic humor yang belum tentu lucu.  
>Sebenarnya sih cerita ini aku buat lebih dari setahun yang lalu.<br>Awalnya Sakura adalah aku sendiri. Hehehe. Tapi, kalo aku buat karakter diri aku untuk di ini sih mungkin nggak ada yang mau baca. T~T

Ya sudah! Langsung saja.

* * *

><p><strong>PERKEDEL<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto always belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
><strong>**but this story is MINE**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal-abal**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah desa bernama Desa Konoha, terdapat sebuah restoran spektakuler yang dindingnya terbuat dari emas 24 karat, stelingnya terbuat dari perak 41 karat, lantainya terbuat dari berlian 66 karat, dan atapnya terbuat dari mutiara yang sudah berkarat, bernama Haruno's Family Restaurant. Di restoran itu ada seorang anak perempuan yang cantik jelita bagaikan bidadari yang wajahnya bersinar cerah bagaikan tanpa dosa, bernama Sakura, yang membantu Atok Haruno (Atoknya Sakura) berjualan nasi Padang.<p>

Suatu siang, datanglah seorang lelaki tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan dan tak berbeda dan tak enggak dan tak- (kebanyakan woi!) adalah sahabat Sakura, Sasuke. Sasuke datang untuk membeli perkedel Padang. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan gagah, tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang berkilau seperti Margarin Blue Band. Angin semilir dengan lembut menerbangkan rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali rambut itu menutupi mata onyx hitamnya yang berkilau. Cling! Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung memakai kacamata hitam. "Silau, meeeennn….."

Sembari berjalan, pancaran sinar terang memberi efek di belakang badan Sasuke. Gedebuk! Tiba-tiba Sasuke menabrak tiang restoran.

"Aduuuhhhhh! Siapa sih yang naruh tiang di sini!" Gerutunya sambil memukul tiang itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang di rumah makan itu melempar tusuk gigi bekas pakai ke kepala Sasuke, dan berkata, "Woi! Makanya ikat tu rambut! Kebanyakan gaya sih lu! Rambut diterbang-terbangin sampe nutupin mata!"

Sasuke menyingkirkan rambutnya dari matanya, nyengir. Lalu dia menyuruh orang yang sedari tadi memegang kipas angin yang berguna untuk menerbangkan rambutnya untuk pergi. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah steling. Sasuke berhenti di samping steling dan menjumpai Atok Sakura yang sedang berdiri di situ.

"Atok… O… Atok… Lepas dong Tok, kacamata hitamnya… Saya jadi malu nih…" Sapa Sasuke sambil menyuruh Atok Sakura untuk melepas kacamata hitam yang melekat di matanya.

"Heh… Kamu usir dulu tuh orang yang di belakang kamu megang-megang lampu! Ngapain coba dia megang-megang lampu? Biar ada efek dramatisnya, gitu? Silau, tau!" Kata Atok Sakura sambil menunjuk orang yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Sasuke untuk membuat efek pancaran sinar.

"Hehee…" Sasuke nyengir sambil menyuruh orang yang memegang lampu itu pergi. Orang itu pun mematikan lampu yang dipegangnya dan pergi.

Kemudian Atok Sakura melepas kacamatanya. Orang-orang yang ada di situ pun melepas kacamata mereka juga.

"Jadi, mau beli apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Atok Sakura.

"Belik perkedel ya, Tok. Perkedelnya berapa satu, Tok?"

"Seribu saja…"

Sasuke termenung sambil menatap perkedel hangat yang dipajang di steling. Air liurnya keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Tapi apalah kuasa, uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli perkedel. Dia hanya membawa uang Rp 300.

Sasuke tersadar dari renungannya dan mengelap air liurnya. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki datang menghampirinya. "Permisi ya, Mas, mau ngambil ember ini." Kata lelaki itu sambil membawa ember yang sudah penuh air liur Sasuke yang berjatuhan.

"Hayo… Jadi beli nggak ni, perkedelnya?" Tanya Atok Sakura sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan genit dan menyenggol-nyenggol rusuk Sasuke dengan sikunya.

"Harganya nggak bisa kurang, Tok?" Tanya Sasuke polos.

"Kamu kira ini pasar, bisa di tawar-tawar? Ya nggak bisa!" Atok Sakura kesal sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah kusut seperti bajunya alias keriput. Tanduk kerbau muncul di kepalanya dan berkilau mengeluarkan suara 'Tring!' "Mau mau, enggak enggak!" Ancam Atok Sakura.

"I-i-iya… mau, Tok, mau, tapi jangan dekat-dekat banget dong, Tok… Napas Atok bauk mengkudu…" Kata Sasuke sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Heh… Bagus-bagus kamu ya! Atok nggak pernah makan mengkudu!"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki yang mengambil ember tadi datang lagi sambil membawa mengkudu rebus yang baunya menyengat. Seorang nenek tua yang sedang makan tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung dan dibawa ke ambulans, karena mencium aroma mengkudu rebus itu. "Ini, Pak, mengkudu yang Bapak suruh saya masak tadi." Kata lelaki itu menyodorkan mengkudu itu ke Atok Sakura.

Si Atok salah tingkah, dan berbisik ke lelaki itu. "Wong edan! Kenapa kamu bawa ke sini, hoh? Seharusnya kamu taruh di belakang aja! Jadi ketauan saya kan!"

"I-iya Pak. Maaf…." Lelaki itu pun pergi sambil membawa mengkudu yang dipegangnya. Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Heh, ngapain kamu ketawa! Lumayan kalo gigi kamu itu putih, lha ini… gigi kayak mentega aja dibangga-banggain." Sembur Atok Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dan berhenti tertawa. "Iya, maaf Tok… Kembali ke soal perkedel aja deh Tok… Kalok perkedelnya saya bayar tiga ratus rupiah dulu boleh nggak, Tok?"

Atok Sakura pun berpikir. Kasih nggak ya… kasih nggak ya… kasian jugak anak ini. Tapi perkedelnya kasian jugak. (Lho… apa pulak lah perkedel dikasianin =.=).

"Aha!" Atok Sakura berseru sambil menjentikkan jari telunjuknya. Sebuah bola lampu bersinar di atas kepalanya. Sasuke menutup matanya yang silau karena cahaya lampu itu.

"Tok, lampunya dikecilin dikit dong cahayanya… Silau banget." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Oh, oke, oke." Atok Sakura pun menyuruh pergi orang yang memegang lampu itu.

"Jadi gimana perkedelnya, Tok?" Tanya Sasuke. "Boleh saya bayar tiga cepek dulu?"

"Tidak boleh! Yang boleh kamu bayar cepek dulu."

"Tapi saya nggak punya uang cepek, Tok…"

"Ya berarti kamu nggak boleh beli… Kamu pikir-pikir dulu lah, Atok mau ke belakang ya." Atok Sakura pun pergi.

Sasuke bersedih. Air matanya hampir keluar. Musik biola terdengar mengaluni kesedihannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke ditegur oleh Sakura. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar dari kesedihannya. Musik biola pun berhenti.

"Sakura! Untung ada kamu!" Seru Sasuke.

"Ehem, ehem, Bang, kami uda boleh pigi, kan?" Tanya salah seorang yang memainkan biola.

"Oh, boleh, makasih ya…" Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang berlipan. (What? BerLIPAN?)

"Sakura, boleh pinjam uang cepek, nggak?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat beli perkedel. Mahal banget perkedel atok kamu. Aku kan mau nyicil bayar 300 dulu, atok kamu bilang bolehnya bayar cepek dulu. Makanya aku pinjam duitmu dulu, tahun depan aku bayar."

_Sakura ternganga. Yang oon ini atokku atau si Sasuke, ya?_ Pikirnya.

"Oh, yauda. Aku kasi gratis aja sama kamu. Tapi nggak pakek sambal, terus nggak dikasi plastik. Kamu mau?" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya udah, nggak papa deh Sakura. Makasih, ya… Kamu memang sahabat yang paling ngertiin sahabatnya yang lagi lapar."

Sakura pun tersenyum dengan tersipu-sipu malu.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

><p>Gaje kan? Nggak lucu kan? Aneh kan? Nggak penting kan?<br>Maafkan saya! *membungkuk 360 derajat*  
>Dengan ikhlas saya menerima kritik, dengan berat hati saya menerima <em>flame<em>.  
>Tolong beri saya saran ya.<br>REVIEW. ^^


End file.
